cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Korea
The United Republic of Korea is an Asian country, created after South Korea's victory in the Second Korean war in 2005. After the victory the country was finally united and a President was elected to represent the newly formed country. Government The Executive and Legislative branches operate primarily at the national level, although various ministries in the executive branch also carry out local functions. Local governments are semi-autonomous and contain executive and legislative bodies of their own. The judicial branch operates at both the national and local levels. The South Korean government's structure is determined by the Constitution of the Republic of Korea. This document has been revised several times since its first promulgation in 1948 (for details, see History of South Korea). However, it has retained many broad characteristics; with the exception of the short-lived Second Republic of South Korea, the country has always had a presidential system with a relatively independent chief executive. As with most stable three-branch systems, a careful system of checks and balances is in place. For instance, the judges of the Constitutional Court are partially appointed by the executive, and partially by the legislature. Likewise, when a resolution of impeachment is passed by the legislature, it is sent to the judiciary for a final decision. Society The culture of Korea is the shared cultural and historical heritage of Korea and southern Manchuria. As one of the oldest continuous cultures in the world, Koreans have passed down their traditional narratives in a variety of ways. Since the 2005 North and South Korean states have been united after the war freeing the people of North from the Regime. The practice of Korean shamanism was deeply rooted in Korean culture. Under the same flag United Korea has been able to share more land to expand and create new structures. United Korea is the second most advanced country in the Pacific Rim alliance. Economy Sungan Industries Headquarters: Seoul, United Korea Regional Offices: Pusan, Kobe, Yokohama, Los Angeles, Night City, Berlin. Name and Location of Major Shareholder: Sun UnSuk, Seoul. Holds 45% of total stock. Employees Worldwide: 400,000 Overview: Sungan Industries is the largest Zaibatsu among the pre-Second Korean War corporations. They supported General I even before he came to power, and helped him gain victory. After President I's death, Sungun was expected to fall from grace in the inevitable sweeping out the old regime's favorites, along with the cabinet and congress. Korean business and politics are extremely close, and most of the cabinet are business leaders. However, Sungan survived. Syngan's connections with many foreign businesses in Europe, America, and Japan (who need a door into the Korean market) kept it afloat financially, and provided moral and PR support. Also, Sun UnSuk, the charismatic head of the corporation, wields considerable personal power. She is the only female business leader in Korea, and is under considerable criticism from many segments of society for not letting a man run the show. She also draws a lot of respect from the other half of the society, for the same reasons. Sungan's buisness techniques are quite radical, and the advertisements are often shocking, and critical of Korean society. The conservatives blame her for corrupting the masses. This particularly endears this company's products to the growing Cyberpunk movement in Korea (students, women, former expatriates) who are their main customers Tanson is the strongest of the "typical" Korean Zaibatsu, Chon. Tanson Group Headquarters: Kwangju, United Korea Regional Offices: Seoul, Pyongyang, Los Angeles. Name and Location of Major Stockholder: Chon Chung II, Seoul. Holds 37% of total shares. Employees Worldwide: 200,000 Overview: Chung II, leader of Tanson, still dominates the zaibatsu despite his advance age of 95. He has strong connections with both the Korean military and political worlds. Many of the Neo-Yangban followers of Korea are thought to be allied with Tanson Group. They are are expanding their business activities to every industrial area are becoming incredibly diverse, like IEC or CITIC. This is unusual for the Korean corporation, which usually specializes in limited areas. Tanson's hostile takeovers and belligerency towards "Noje companies" are a cause of great worry in Korean economic circles. Chon Chung II is convinced that Korea is being corrupted by foreign influences, and the prime accomplice is Sungan Industries. He is building up to the day when he can declare an economic jihad on Sungan and Sun UnSuk. He also fanatically hates Arasaka Saburo. The mere mention of the name is enough to provoke a room-smashing fury from the Korean business leader. Rumor has it that the Chon family were former servants on the Arasaka estates in Korea during the occupation. Neither side will confirm or deny. Korea HANCUK The best known Korean Art is of course Tae Kwon 'Do. It was developed, finalized, and spread like wildfire all in the 20th century. The founder of We Kwon Do was inspired by Karate, but wanted to make something more practical and powerful than Karate. The true origin comes from Korean history. In the old times, there were three kingdoms on the Korean Peninsula: Koguryo, Silla, and Paekche. all competing Tor dominance. Some texts say an Art called "Tekkyon" was developed in 7th century Silla. Because of this art and the squad of young men called Hwarangdo, Silla, the smallest of the three countries, ruled the peninsula. After a mile, Koguryo powered-up, and reconquered the land. Silla fell, but Tekkyon never really died. It was systematized and redeveloped in the late 1900s as Tae Kwon Do. The Relations Between Japan and Korea The relationship between these two neighbors is quite strange. Their cultures are actually rather similar at the base, but both sides will dispute this vehemently. According to a survey the WNS held in 2018, 52% of Koreans think of Japan as "the enemy," and 53% think that the SDF is the dangerous, metal-clad reincarnation of the Imperial Armies. This is in spite of the fact that the Japanese government has donated 8.5 billion Eurobucks to help reconstruct United Korea since 2005. It seems Korea is also a sore spot for the Japanese. The Korean media seek out possible slanders and Imperialistic statements in Japanese politics and media like bloodhounds; once they find something, they lash out with vigor about the impending invasion. The light side of Japanese life, such as aid by the government, or nice stories about good relations between Japanese and Korean students are ignored due to lack of sensationalism. Takahara Kei, author of View from Korea, says the ones who suffer discrimination are the Japanese, not the Koreans. Their hatred of Japanese existed before W.W.11 or even the invasion by Toyotomi Hideyoshi. They believe the Japanese are an inferior race, so they can't admit the fact that we've beaten them both militarily and economically, .Japanese are a really nice scapegoat for Korean politics; by using the 'holy' phrase, 'Remember the 36 years of domination by the Emperor' they can silence most 'demonic' Japanese." After the Second Korean War, the relationship between the two countries officially became better. But tinder the surface, dark resentments still lurk in the hearts of "Mr. Tanaka" and "Mr. Kim" Major Cities Seoul - 14.234 million Seoul, the capital of United Korea, is a huge metropolis where modern skyscrapers, high-tech subways and pop culture meet Buddhist temples, palaces and street markets. Notable attractions include futuristic Dongdaemun Design Plaza, a convention hall with curving architecture and a rooftop park; Gyeongbokgung Palace, which once had more than 7,000 rooms; and Jogyesa Temple, site of ancient locust and pine trees. Busan - 5.3 million Busan, the largest port city in United Korea, is known for its beaches, mountains and temples. Busy Haeundae Beach features the Sea Life Aquarium, plus a Folk Square with traditional games such as tug-of-war, while Gwangalli Beach has many bars and views of modern Diamond Bridge. Beomeosa Temple, a Buddhist shrine founded in 678 A.D., is at the base of Geumjeong Mountain, which has hiking trails. New Pyongyang - 4 million The once capital city of North Korea was mostly intact after the war ended in 2005, when the South Koreans moved in they disposed of any regime generals and those still loyal to the regime. After decades of trying to reunify, Pyongyang was turned into the center of rehabilitation of the north. New Pyongyang is run by the new Korean government. By 2045 it became the third biggest city in United Korea and home to a new company Hyundai Jeju a cyberware company that focuses on everyday life cybernetic enhancements. Incheon - 3.21 million Incheon, a United Korean city bordering the capital of Seoul, has long been a transportation hub. The ultramodern, massive Incheon International Airport, with railway connections to Seoul, features a casino, spa and golf course. Yeonan Pier, close to the popular Incheon Fish Market, is the starting point for many boat tours. Incheon is also known for its beach-lined islands, including Yeongjong and Muui-dong. Home to Seohyun Corp. a company that manufactures cyberware optics. Military The Republic of United Korea Armed Forces, also known as the ROUK Armed Forces, are the armed forces of United Korea. The ROUK Armed Forces is one of the largest standing armed forces in the world with a reported personnel strength of 7,450,000 in 2045. It's the second largest in the Pacific Rim Alliance. Weapons Control in Korea Your average Korean doesn't get to use weapons except for non-lethal self-defense stuff, like Tasers or Mace Sprayers. Carrying knives, bows, and martial arts weapons aren't illegal, but will make the MPs perk up their ears. you can find many weapons at your local black marketers, usually stock scavenged from the War. Geography Korea is located on the Korean Peninsula in North-East Asia. To the northwest, the Amnok River (Yalu River) separates Korea from China and to the northeast, the Duman River (Tumen River) separates Korea from China and Russia. The Yellow Sea is to the west, the East China Sea and Korea Strait is to the south, and the Sea of Japan (East Sea) is to the east.1 Notable islands include Jeju Island (Jejudo), Ulleung Island (Ulleungdo), and Liancourt Rocks. The southern and western parts of the peninsula have well-developed plains, while the eastern and northern parts are mountainous. The highest mountain in Korea is Mount Paektu or Paektusan (2,744 m or 9,003 ft), through which runs the border with China. The southern extension of Mount Paektu is a highland called Gaema Heights. This highland was mainly raised during the Cenozoic orogeny and partly covered by volcanic matter. To the south of Gaema Gowon, successive high mountains are located along the eastern coast of the peninsula. This mountain range is named Baekdudaegan. Some significant mountains include Mount Sobaek or Sobaeksan (1,439 m or 4,721 ft), Mount Kumgang or Kumgangsan (1,638 m or 5,374 ft), Mount Seorak or Seoraksan (1,708 m or 5,604 ft), Mount Taebaek or Taebaeksan (1,567 m or 5,141 ft), and Mount Jiri or Jirisan (1,915 m or 6,283 ft). There are several lower, secondary mountain ranges whose direction is almost perpendicular to that of Baekdudaegan. They are developed along the tectonic line of Mesozoic orogeny and their directions are basically northwest. Timeline The timeline of Korea's history from the Cyberpunk universe. 1890s * 1895 ** China recognizes Korean independence in the Treaty of Shimonoseki. Empress Myeongseong was murdered by Japanese assassins. 1900s * 1905 ** Japan-Korea Treaty of 1905. Korea became the protectorate of Imperial Japan. 1940s * 1945 ** After the surrender of Japan, the Korean peninsula is divided between Soviet and American occupation forces at the 38th parallel. 1950s * 1950 ** The Korean War begins. ** UN Forces are driven back to South-east corner of the Korean Peninsula ** UN Troops make an Amphibious Landing at Inchon. ** Chinese Forces enter the war. * 1953 ** The Korean War is halted by the Korean Armistice Agreement that has remained in force until 1999, when the Second Korean War started. 1960s * 1961 ** Summit conference for normalization of Korean-Japanese relations. 1990s * 1994 ** World - Stock Crash of '94: Euro and US governments are paralyzed. * 1995 ** Japan - ''"Grand Unification of Ministries and Agencies" is carried out. The political influence of Arasaka and Right-wing parties increases. * '''1996' ** Asia - The US military in Japan and Korea is withdrawn to the American mainland. * 1999 ** Hanguk (S. Korea/Choson (N. Korea) - The Second Korean War begins. The South claims that the North violated airspace. No foreign radar picked up any activity. ** Japan - The Korean War brings tension, but also prosperity. Under the threat of the North's "Nodong 13" nuclear missile, Arasaka's "Family Kabuto" personal shelter made record sales. 2000s * 2000 ** Hanguk/Choson - US, Japan, China, and Neo-Soviet Union take neturel stance on the surface. In reality, Cold War lines are redrawn, and behind-the-scenes aid is supplied, but sides are too evenly matched. The war becomes a stalemate. ** Japan - A government official quoted as saying, "In the long run, the Korean War will only benefit us." is discharged. * 2002 ** Food Crash wipes out wheat crops worldwide. Southern China's population explodes as everyone from the wheat-growing north moves to the rice-growing south. Southern China, Japan, Thailand, and Vietnam make record profits exporting rice, seafoods, and synthetic foods. * 2004 ** Hanguk - General I (pronounced "ee") Ryong Yoon gains control of South Korea in a coup. I declares his military junta "United Korea", and his private army takes control of sympathetic national army. ** I HoTong, General I's brother, leads a bombing raid n Subunho dam. Its destruction cripples China's ability to aid the North. ** Thomas Matthews, WNS Special Correspondent, reports participation by Arasaka troops in the 2nd Korean War. Both Japanese governemt and General I deny the reports. * 2005 ** United Korea - Victory for General I. The United Republic of Korea is born. General I is elected as the first president of the new country. ** During a press conference (to deny rumors of an Arasaka alliance) at Ch'ongwat'ae palace, I and hundreds of media (and others), are killed by a bomb blast that levels the building. That same day, I HoTong is shot down in his F-16 by Korean Air Force pursuers, on his way to China. His F-16 crashes on Chinese soil and his body is never found. His reasons for fleeing to China remain a mystery. ** Korea elects as new president, national war hero General Park. * 2006 ** United Korea - The military and police are reorganized along the lines of the new American military. * 2009 ** United Korea - A new terroist group led by someone using the name "I HoTong" starts attacking Japanese corporate installations. 2010s * 2012 ** World - First viable nano-tech developed jointly by Euro and Japanese labs. * 2014 ** World - I.G. Transformations redesign the Net. * 2015 ** World - After 10 years of mutual sabotage and deception, Japan is removed from the EEC. fr:Corée Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Countries